conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
S.H.C./Tediz War Timeline Dispute
S.H.C./Tediz War Timeline Dispute is a dispute over conflicting elements in the timelines for the wars in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. Timeline Old Wars- 700 B.C.B.F.D. The earliest information known about this war is the mission Beach Dead, which is also refered to as the Second Assault. Knowledge about the First Assualt as well as any other military actions prior to this is unknown. The SHC were assaulting the base of Tediz Battlemaster Professor von Kripplespac, whom was planning to fire a Giant Gun of Doom at an SHC battle cruiser. Kripplespac loses both of his legs in the battle and makes a tactical retreat. The events of Fortress Deux, also known as After the Storm, are mentioned by the mission briefing in Conker: Live & Reloaded to take place right after the Second Assault. Each side attempts to hurt each others morale. The SHC attempt to capture the Tediz's flags, while the Tediz attempt to demoralize the SHC by hanging corpses of the SHC's dead comrades around their campsite. The official winner storywise is unknown. Sometime after Fortress Deux, the Tediz had been losing many battles and retreated to their primary base for a final stand called Castle Von Tedistein. Professor von Kripplespac began developing a new creation called "The Machine", which could create much more powerful versions of the Tediz called Machine Tediz. The SHC attempted to stop them, but lost this battle. After this point the war turned in favor of Kripplespac and the Tediz, eventually winning the war. The Milk Wars- ? B.C.B.F.D. The events regarding the Milk Wars are not depicted in any of the Conker video games, and information regarding it comes largely from legend. It is stated that the race of panthers and the oldest squirrel family, the Kulas of Conk, formed an alliance and fought with the Weasel King. The weasels were defeated, but the leader of the panthers grew mad with power and banished the Kulas of Conk into the darkest region of the world. The Panther King is also said to have chopped off the legs of the Weasel King. Numerous flaws exist within this legend. The Weasel King, believed to be von Kripplespac, had already lost his legs fighting in the Old Wars. Furthermore the Panther King is the only panther seen in the entire series, raising the question of where his "panther race" is. However there is some element of truth to this legend. By the time of the events in Conker's Bad Fur Day, von Kripplespac has been taken out of power and is a bitter servent to the Panther King. We also know from Conker's encounter with Batula, that the Kulas of Conk family actually existed and Conker is descendent from them. Conker's Pocket Tales- ? B.C.B.F.D. We know that Conker is descendent from the Kulas of Conk, so therefore Conker's Pocket Tales, if considered a portion of the story, would have to take place sometimes after The Milk Wars. It was Conker's birthday celebration and everything was going well until the Evil Acorn jumped out of his cake, kidnapped Berri, and stole all of Conker's birthday presents. Conker tracks down the Evil Acorn, reclaiming his presents, fighting enemies, and making friends along the way. Conker manages to save Berri and has a new birthday celebration. Conker's Pocket Tales has no relevance to the main storyline, is far more lighthearted and child friendly, and is generally less popular than the other two games. This causes some fans to exclude it from continuity altogether. Conker's Bad Fur Day Conker is in his early twenties during the events of this game and living with his girlfriend Berri. He was out drinking at a bar, and drunkenly wanders off into the Panther Kingdom. Upon waking up with a hangover in the morning, Conker begin the long journey of trying to find his way back home. Meanwhile the Panther King has issues with his side table missing a leg and commands von Kripplespac to find a way to fix it. Von Kripplespac determines that a red squirrel would make a good substitute for the table leg, causing the Panther King to send his minions out to find Conker. Meanwhile Berri was kidnapped by one of Don Weaso's henchmen and forced to be a dancer in his club. Conker frees Berri from the club, but she doesn't recognize Conker do to the disguise he used to get in. Von Kripplespac rebuilds his army of Tediz to try and take back the power he lost to the Panther King. Conker is unwittingly drafted into the SHC and is the major force behind the defeat of the Tediz, being led by Little Girl and The Experiment. Don Weaso later hires Berri and Conker for a job of robbing the Ferral Reserve Bank, but it is revealed to be an ambush set up by Don Weaso and the Panther King. Don Weaso kills Berri and the Panther King orders von Kripplespac to capture Conker, however an alien that was planted inside the Panther King's chest by von Kripplespac emerges, killing the Panther King. The alien, now called Heinrich, fights Conker as von Kripplespac launches the Ferral Reserve Bank into space. Conker opens the air lock which sends von Kripplespac, Berri's body, and the Panther King's body into space. Don Weaso's fate is unknown. Conker fights Heinrich, but the fight is interrupted by a game lock up. Conker talks to the game producers and agrees to not reveal the situation to anyone if he sends them back to the throne room and allows Conker to kill Heinrich with a Katana. The game producers agree and Conker kills Heinrich. Conker's "friends" have him take up the throne, though Conker only wanted to be with berri again. Future Wars- 200 A.C.B.F.D. (possible alternate future) Conker has been ruling for 200 years on Earth, meanwhile von Kripplespac survived being sucked into space established a Tediz homeworld called Doon. Von Kripplespac invades Earth and begins the SHC/Tediz War anew, even rebuilding his old machine to create Machine Tediz. In the mission A Bridge Too Narrow, both sides are attempting to find a legendary weapon belonging to the Panther King called "The Thing". The Tediz and the SHC each have half of the map and attempt to steal the other half from each other. The SHC are victorious. Though the SHC have the map, it is published on the cover of "Fur Only", allowing tthe Tediz to have the map as well. The Tediz get to the location of The Thing called Three Towers. The SHC realizes its mistake and head for the planet to stop the Tediz. The Thing however was revealed to not be a weapon, but the tomb of the Panther King, whom had somehow been brought to the planet and frozen in carbonite. The Tediz steal the body and bring it back to their homeworld Doon for von Kripplespac to revive. This results in the final mission Doon (multiplayer map). The SHC travel to Doon to prevent the revival. The results of this mission are not known. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:War